RaveRoom
by Angel O Your Heart
Summary: This is basically your average crossover xcept Vash doesn't act the way he does in trigun the first chapter leaves u hanging but u start 2 understand more and more about the story once u get more into it
1. Default Chapter

This story is a trigun crossover it kind of explains it self it is a little comical and a little serious. So R+R hope u like it = )  
  
Mike: Ahhhggh, * enters room and plays gotta get thru this as loud as he can * that should take care of the long haired asshole next door blasting his mind eating 70s rock I thought I showed him last time with sandstorm and overdose! o its not his fault its........her just can't stand her anymore!!! She wins the prize 4 bitch of the year award, she won't even tell me y she is mad at me! Everyday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe if she had a good legitimate reason 4 being mad at me I would stop asking her y she is mad but her reason is "because u r an idiot" which in some cases I don't disagree w/ her but is that a good reason???? NO!!!!  
  
Mysterious Man: O Shut Up already!  
  
Mike: * grabs fightstick2000 (a fighting stick w/ a blowgun and flamethrower built in and conveniently only weighs 2 lbs.! = ) ) * There r at least 15 ways I can kill u right now and 10 ways I can knock u out within five seconds and finally 7 pressure points on your body and if u r not strong enough u will collapse straight to the ground so back off or I will use these techniques plus my Fightstick 200 on your ass!!!  
  
Mysterious Man: I don't think u will be doing any that because I have at least 5-10 guns on me so y don't u back off!  
  
Mike: Who r u???  
  
Mysterious Man: Well let me give u a clue I am the man so evil he has $$60,000,000,000 on my head...  
  
Mike: Vash?  
  
Vash: Yes its me retard now put down that stick!!  
  
Mike: I thought u were in rehab.  
  
Vash: Well I escaped there is no time 2 explain now come w/ me  
  
Mike: wait u do know that-  
  
Vash: Yes I know your mom doesn't get home 'till about 6:30 7 ish  
  
Mike: How did u know??  
  
Vash: I've been studying you and every1 else in this house now don't worry about your mother not getting home I've already made arrangements w/ Chris, u know the guy your mom is going out w/.  
  
Mike: How do u know all of this stuff??  
  
Vash: I told u I've been studying you and every1 else in this house for about a month now! The Fridays across the street makes a really good place 2 hide out and hook up my cameras to my Tough Book the latest from Panasonic * Vash starts hugging his laptop * who loves u who is my little baby?  
  
Mike: um Vash u do realize that u r hugging an inanimate object??  
  
Vash: * still having a little moment w/ his laptop * o yes um um I was um well uh  
  
Mike: well let's go and when we are in your car then give me the low down on why it is so important that I leave  
  
Vash: bring any necessary material or things u might want  
  
Mike: hmmm I think I'll just take all of my good clothes, my CD player MY Tough Book and that's basically it o yes I almost 4got, how many cats can I take?? * Vash falls 2 the floor * O I'll just take 2 of my 3 Griddy Kitty will just have 2 stay here bye Griddiest! Come on Mischief and u 2 Vashu!  
  
Vash: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!  
  
Mike: What Vashu????  
  
Vash: * falls 2 the floor again * yes exactly  
  
Mike: well I was talking 2 my cat, not u  
  
Vash: o ok then lets go!!!  
  
Mike: what do u drive anyway?  
  
Vash: u will see when we get into the Fridays parking lot  
  
Mike: o we have to walk all that way!!!  
  
Vash: yes and do u have something to carry your animals in  
  
Mike: Well duh my cats have that new cat carrier thingy that drives itself and has just about everything in!  
  
Vash: Whaaaat!!!!????!! U actually have 1 of those I was trying to get 1 for Kureneko but they are like $5,000!!!!!  
  
Mike: did I mention I have a ton more money than both of my parents  
  
Vash: * again falls to the floor * Mike: u know u have 2 stop doing that  
  
Vash: it's hard not to when u have some sort of child prodigy impressing u every 5 seconds now hurry up I don't have all day u know 2 the parking lot!!!  
  
Mike: is it just me or is that not route 46 that u r asking me 2 cross  
  
Vash: I'll explain when we get in the car just hurry up this is serious!!!  
  
Mike: Fine * Pulls out fighting stick and pole-vaults over route 46 abd into the Fridays parking lot  
  
Vash: * thinking 2 himself * he should be good in the training  
  
Mike: Hurry up Vash!  
  
Vash: o calm down * runs up tree on side of the road and back flips onto the grass median and then jumps hood to hood on the cars 'till he reaches the parking lot *  
  
Mike: Finally! Now which car is yours?  
  
Vash: That silver Mercedes SLK 2001 with the leather interior  
  
Mike: I didn't ask 4 a car commercial I just wanted 2 know which 1 was yours, god u could have just said that 1 over there  
  
Vash: Sry now get in!  
  
Mike: ok, * gets in the car * how do get in here without messing up your hair??  
  
Vash: well I keep xtra hair spray up here in this little compartment and some gel in the- HEY SHUT UP your hair isn't xactly straight down either! Well anyway there was a good reason I took u  
  
Mike: Well what was it???  
  
Vash: * turns on radio and starts driving * well u know Kathryn's little gang?  
  
Mike: Yeah  
  
Vash: well they should be at your house right now looking to kill u, and then come after our gang and kill us too  
  
Mike: what do u mean us?  
  
Vash: well my gang consists of Wolfwood, Myself, Cady, Beat, Yo-Yo, Kureneko, Cube, and now u and who ever else u pick.  
  
Mike: wow wow wow hold up 1 minute first of all who are Beat, and Cube and I am not going to get involved in gang warfare! And also Kathryn's gang killed Cady for not thinking in the same frame of mind that they were in!  
  
Vash: wrong we saved her, right before Kathryn killed her I saved her and trained her just like what will be happening 2 u  
  
Mike: wait u r training me 2??  
  
Vash: No Wolfwood is doing that the only thing that was part of your training with me was getting across rt. 46  
  
Mike: So where r u taking me now??  
  
Vash: to our secret hideout/nightclub in NYC  
  
Mike: o cool  
  
Vash: well we r almost there only about half an hour more!  
  
Mike:so do I get to go shopping for all new spy clothes like stuff from the Armani Exchange and Progress and um well uh all of those stores that I love- I mean so I am more um well uh  
  
Vash: if u want  
  
Mike: REALLY??!!!!  
  
Vash: Yeah but u only get $5,000,000 to spend  
  
Mike: wow where do u get all this money?  
  
Vash: did u not hear me say nightclub or NYC??? We have about twenty nightclubs one of them being the RedBox which gives us a ton of money but the 1 our hideout is in the RaveRoom grosses about $2,000,000,000 a year  
  
Mike: Well then let's stop at the Short Hills mall real quick!??!!??  
  
Vash: Tomorrow, they r having a sale on long robes like the red 1 I am wearing now, I hear they will have them in blue and green and some in teal and a bunch of other colors to and, oooo velvet, silk, and satin too ahhhh  
  
Mike: * rolls eyes * having another moment r we?? Vash: o yes sorry, well u have 2 meet every1 first anyway now that we are only a few blocks away from our hideout  
  
Mike: Is it the 1 with the big RaveRoom sign on it??  
  
Vash: yup that's the 1  
  
Mike: wow it is almost the size of Webster Hall!!!!!!  
  
Vash: well let's go  
  
Mike: * Get's out of the car *  
  
Wolfwood: so u got him in time * as he puts his cigarette out in the ashtray next to him *  
  
Cady: Mike! He saved u from Kathryn's big wigs?  
  
Mike: yup  
  
Cady: so who r u going to choose  
  
Mike: what??  
  
Vash: O I 4got 2 tell u, u get 2 choose up to 3 more people to add to our gang  
  
Mike: cool! so Cady did u go clothes shopping yet w/ $5,000,000 yet???  
  
Cady: no mister red bathrobe here was waiting for the big sale  
  
Mike: o well u can come with me tomorrow  
  
Cady: I know so is every1 else  
  
Mike: where r those 3 people Beat Yo-Yo and Cube??  
  
Cady: they r out hookin' up deals in Europe for people to come play and dj at our nightclub 2night KTU is coming  
  
Mike: o cool  
  
Cady: yeah well should mike and I go pick up some pizza or Chinese or something?  
  
Wolfwood: well we r going out 2night  
  
Cady: o yeah I 4got, where r we going again??  
  
Wolfwood: I don't know we'll figure it out l8r!  
  
  
  
Well that was the first chapter hope u liked it! well R+R there is a lot more action in the next few chapters!!!!!! 


	2. Jess!

And here it is on popular demand chapter 2 in RaveRoom there is a new character and she is witty, strong, and all and all GREAT  
  
  
  
Cady: Well, Wolfwood I guess since u don't know where we r going I'm going 2 help Mike figure out who he is going 2 choose 2 choose to add 2 the group!  
  
Wolfwood: Alright but be ready 2 go by 7:30 by then Vash and I will know where we want to go * phone rings, Wolfwood picks up and says in a disguised voice * hello, no u have the wrong number this is a priest's household not the RaveRoom!  
  
Mike: Who was that?????  
  
Wolfwood: well don't tell any1 but Vash has a drug problem, he had escaped from rehab  
  
Mike: I thought that was just 4 drinking??  
  
Wolfwood: Nope he is addicted 2 ecstasy  
  
Mike: really?  
  
Wolfwood: yeah y do u think he has so many night clubs? So now all these people r tryin' 2 catch him and get him in jail, but I can easily hide him. I AM A PRIEST! And nobody in their right mind is going to expect a priest of doing the things I do and also hold Vash here 2 so u see how it works  
  
Mike: yeah I think so  
  
Cady: god we were getting those calls like a hundred times a day!!! So we got caller ID and now we've basically memorized almost all the places that call everyday  
  
Mike: Well that's great but what about me picking another person 4 the gang, I have a ton of pics in my Tough Book of people we can get  
  
Cady: o I almost forgot about that  
  
Mike: * opens Tough Book * well lets see, START, DOCUMENTS, MY PICS, and ah here we are well lets see there is spike giving me the finger, um no not him there is a few deaf kids, um there's eva no not her, oh look Cady it's that picture of u and Jess I took on the last day of school it's also the one in my locker!  
  
Cady: I think Jess is a great idea lets get her she can really kick ass!  
  
Mike: true, true well we'll go get her after dinner I'll tell Vash we have 2 go after dinner which will have 2 be early if we r going all the way back 2 NJ, VASH!!!!!!  
  
Vash: what??  
  
Mike: we got to go to dinner early  
  
Vash: y! that's my favorite time of the day! O alright is she good  
  
Mike: is she good u r asking me?? Ha, she'll answer your ? when u meet her!!  
  
Vash: * softly* o no not another child prodigy  
  
Mike/Cady: WHAT WAS THAT!!!!!?  
  
Vash: um ah nothing nothing at all! I didn't say anything um nope nothing at all!!!!  
  
Cady: u better not have said anything or I'll get Jess to tear u to pieces!!!!  
  
Wolfwood: o god am I the only 1 here that has a brain! There r a ton of McDonalds on the way  
  
Mike: really well that's so smart Wolfwood especially seeing I AM A VEGETARIAN  
  
Wolfwood: o ok fine well doesn't Burger King have a veggie burger??  
  
Mike: If u find crap appetizing then yes they do  
  
Wolfwood/Vash: * fall on ground *  
  
Mike: o no not another one  
  
Cady: what did u expect?  
  
Mike: true  
  
Wolfwood: alright so let's go  
  
Mike: wait 1 minute!! We have cats 2 feed! 3 of them! Here u go Kureneko here Vashu and lastly Mischief!  
  
Wolfwood/Vash: oops we almost forgot  
  
Mike: yeah u r lucky my cats didn't get 2 mad b/c u know what they can do that no other cats can!!!!!!  
  
Vash/Wolfwood: no, what? u never told us about any other abilities they had.  
  
Mike: o I didn't tell u, o well you'll see....  
  
Cady: which car r we taking? Wolfwood: lets take mine! O pleez pleez let's take mine!!!  
  
Vash: fine, but u better give me some hairspray this doesn't come natural u know!  
  
Wolfwood: * sarcastically * no I would of never guessed!  
  
Vash: well my hair only fits in your car when the roof is down!  
  
Wolfwood: your hair doesn't even fit in your car!!!!!!  
  
Vash: well it would if I could have gotten that convertible w/ the screen and-  
  
Mike/ Cady: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vash/Wolfwood : o alright  
  
Mike: what do u drive Wolfwood?  
  
Wolfwood: you'll see  
  
Mike: * approaches car * COOL a cross shaped convertible!!!!  
  
Wolfwood: yup this is it  
  
All: * get in car *  
  
Cady: Can we use GodSpeed? If we don't it'll take us like an hour 2 get to jess'  
  
Wolfwood: well we r in a rush so I guess, well hold on! * opens a cross shaped compartment on the steering wheel and pushes button *  
  
All: WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wolfwood: well we should be there in about five seconds and the best thing is...THIS HAS CRUISE CONTROL using global grid coordinates of course  
  
Vash: great now my hair is going to be destroyed in the mach 2 speeding wind this car is going at!  
  
Mike: I love my hair but this is even more fun than my boat!  
  
Wolfwood: we're here!!  
  
Mike: who's going in?  
  
Vash: I'll go but u and Cady r coming with me she knows u 2 more than she knows me Mike/Cady: Alright  
  
Vash: where would she be right now  
  
Mike/Cady: * in sync * reading  
  
Mike: Cady should know where her room is  
  
Cady: * pointing * right.there  
  
Vash: I'll go in then u follow, ok?  
  
Mike/Cady: ok  
  
Vash: here I go!  
  
Mike: he obviously doesn't know Jess 2 well  
  
Cady: I think there should be a bang followed by a scream right about.......now!  
  
Vash: * loud bang * AHHHH OWW STOP IT OW O GOD, AHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Jess: and just what do u think u r doing? If u think u r getting a single cent out of this house u r wrong!  
  
Vash: Ow ok ok let me go  
  
Jess: let me think.....NO!  
  
Vash: Mike! Cady! HELP ME!!!  
  
Mike/Cady: * climb in window *  
  
Cady: we warned him about a million times..  
  
Mike: yeah I know but is he going to listen, no I think not!  
  
Jess: *drops Vash * can u belive this big haired freak in a red bathrobe tried to break in my house? Well that's the last time he'll mess with me!  
  
Mike/Cady: * laughing *  
  
Jess: what r u laughing at??  
  
Mike: that guy is a friend not an enemy Jess: o oops  
  
Vash: * lying stunned on the floor shaking every 5 seconds *  
  
Jess: sry Vash didn't mean to hurt u, but DON'T sneak up on me like that  
  
Vash: sry but, um, well, Cady Mike u explain  
  
Cady: well basically Mike was about 2 be killed by Kathryn's little gang and like Vash did 4 me he saved Mike before her assassins got to kill him and he was aloud to choose 1 person to join our gang and he- well we chose u!  
  
Jess: wait a minute so I am now involved in gang warfare??  
  
Vash: * falls to the ground * NO its not gang warfare! Y does every1 say that that!!!?  
  
Mike/Cady/Jess: because it is!  
  
Vash: * falls to ground * o u people will never get it let me explain the rest u can bring 2 or 3 pets and anything else u want or need  
  
Jess: COOL! I guess I will bring my clothes and my powerstick, oh mike u have yours with u 2!  
  
Mike: yup I carry it everywhere!  
  
Jess: so do I, well anyway then I'll just bring one of my dogs, my money and that's all 4 now!  
  
Vash: WAIT A MINUTE WHO SAIS ANYTHING ABOUT DOGS!!!?  
  
Jess: I DID!!!  
  
Vash: um, uh well, uh, no arguments here! Go ahead bring them I think they r cute and um well uh kureneko like dogs anyway!  
  
Jess: o good that's what I thought = )  
  
Vash: now come on u can say goodbye to your family on our way out  
  
Jess: I know I am, but how am I going to explain where I am going??  
  
Vash: just tell them that you've been excepted to some kind of child prodigy school or something  
  
Jess: I think I can do that well be right back Cady/Mike/Vash: * hear voices some shocked some happy, then hear door close *  
  
Vash: Cady u know the drill  
  
Cady: Yup  
  
Mike: drill? * grabbed by Vash and flung out the with Cady as Vash jumps down after them * WHAT is going on???  
  
Cady: don't worry this wasn't a very high house Wolfwood is going to catch us in his car as he is driving by, don't worry he is good at it!  
  
Mike: * sarcastically * o that's all, ok I am fine now!  
  
Mike/Cady/Vash: * land in their original seats *  
  
Jess: ha ha! wow Wolfwood u r a good driver!  
  
Wolfwood: thnx, now lets go get something to eat already!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there is now another character in RaveRoom u will find out more about her in my next chapter! 


	3. 

And here it is on popular demand chapter 2 in RaveRoom there is a new character and she is witty, strong, and all and all GREAT  
  
  
  
Cady: Well, Wolfwood I guess since u don't know where we r going I'm going 2 help Mike figure out who he is going 2 choose 2 choose to add 2 the group!  
  
Wolfwood: Alright but be ready 2 go by 7:30 by then Vash and I will know where we want to go * phone rings, Wolfwood picks up and says in a disguised voice * hello, no u have the wrong number this is a priest's household not the RaveRoom!  
  
Mike: Who was that?????  
  
Wolfwood: well don't tell any1 but Vash has a drug problem, he had escaped from rehab  
  
Mike: I thought that was just 4 drinking??  
  
Wolfwood: Nope he is addicted 2 ecstasy  
  
Mike: really?  
  
Wolfwood: yeah y do u think he has so many night clubs? So now all these people r tryin' 2 catch him and get him in jail, but I can easily hide him. I AM A PRIEST! And nobody in their right mind is going to expect a priest of doing the things I do and also hold Vash here 2 so u see how it works  
  
Mike: yeah I think so  
  
Cady: god we were getting those calls like a hundred times a day!!! So we got caller ID and now we've basically memorized almost all the places that call everyday  
  
Mike: Well that's great but what about me picking another person 4 the gang, I have a ton of pics in my Tough Book of people we can get  
  
Cady: o I almost forgot about that  
  
Mike: * opens Tough Book * well lets see, START, DOCUMENTS, MY PICS, and ah here we are well lets see there is spike giving me the finger, um no not him there is a few deaf kids, um there's eva no not her, oh look Cady it's that picture of u and Jess I took on the last day of school it's also the one in my locker!  
  
Cady: I think Jess is a great idea lets get her she can really kick ass!  
  
Mike: true, true well we'll go get her after dinner I'll tell Vash we have 2 go after dinner which will have 2 be early if we r going all the way back 2 NJ, VASH!!!!!!  
  
Vash: what??  
  
Mike: we got to go to dinner early  
  
Vash: y! that's my favorite time of the day! O alright is she good  
  
Mike: is she good u r asking me?? Ha, she'll answer your ? when u meet her!!  
  
Vash: * softly* o no not another child prodigy  
  
Mike/Cady: WHAT WAS THAT!!!!!?  
  
Vash: um ah nothing nothing at all! I didn't say anything um nope nothing at all!!!!  
  
Cady: u better not have said anything or I'll get Jess to tear u to pieces!!!!  
  
Wolfwood: o god am I the only 1 here that has a brain! There r a ton of McDonalds on the way  
  
Mike: really well that's so smart Wolfwood especially seeing I AM A VEGETARIAN  
  
Wolfwood: o ok fine well doesn't Burger King have a veggie burger??  
  
Mike: If u find crap appetizing then yes they do  
  
Wolfwood/Vash: * fall on ground *  
  
Mike: o no not another one  
  
Cady: what did u expect?  
  
Mike: true  
  
Wolfwood: alright so let's go  
  
Mike: wait 1 minute!! We have cats 2 feed! 3 of them! Here u go Kureneko here Vashu and lastly Mischief!  
  
Wolfwood/Vash: oops we almost forgot  
  
Mike: yeah u r lucky my cats didn't get 2 mad b/c u know what they can do that no other cats can!!!!!!  
  
Vash/Wolfwood: no, what? u never told us about any other abilities they had.  
  
Mike: o I didn't tell u, o well you'll see....  
  
Cady: which car r we taking? Wolfwood: lets take mine! O pleez pleez let's take mine!!!  
  
Vash: fine, but u better give me some hairspray this doesn't come natural u know!  
  
Wolfwood: * sarcastically * no I would of never guessed!  
  
Vash: well my hair only fits in your car when the roof is down!  
  
Wolfwood: your hair doesn't even fit in your car!!!!!!  
  
Vash: well it would if I could have gotten that convertible w/ the screen and-  
  
Mike/ Cady: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vash/Wolfwood : o alright  
  
Mike: what do u drive Wolfwood?  
  
Wolfwood: you'll see  
  
Mike: * approaches car * COOL a cross shaped convertible!!!!  
  
Wolfwood: yup this is it  
  
All: * get in car *  
  
Cady: Can we use GodSpeed? If we don't it'll take us like an hour 2 get to jess'  
  
Wolfwood: well we r in a rush so I guess, well hold on! * opens a cross shaped compartment on the steering wheel and pushes button *  
  
All: WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wolfwood: well we should be there in about five seconds and the best thing is...THIS HAS CRUISE CONTROL using global grid coordinates of course  
  
Vash: great now my hair is going to be destroyed in the mach 2 speeding wind this car is going at!  
  
Mike: I love my hair but this is even more fun than my boat!  
  
Wolfwood: we're here!!  
  
Mike: who's going in?  
  
Vash: I'll go but u and Cady r coming with me she knows u 2 more than she knows me Mike/Cady: Alright  
  
Vash: where would she be right now  
  
Mike/Cady: * in sync * reading  
  
Mike: Cady should know where her room is  
  
Cady: * pointing * right.there  
  
Vash: I'll go in then u follow, ok?  
  
Mike/Cady: ok  
  
Vash: here I go!  
  
Mike: he obviously doesn't know Jess 2 well  
  
Cady: I think there should be a bang followed by a scream right about.......now!  
  
Vash: * loud bang * AHHHH OWW STOP IT OW O GOD, AHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Jess: and just what do u think u r doing? If u think u r getting a single cent out of this house u r wrong!  
  
Vash: Ow ok ok let me go  
  
Jess: let me think.....NO!  
  
Vash: Mike! Cady! HELP ME!!!  
  
Mike/Cady: * climb in window *  
  
Cady: we warned him about a million times..  
  
Mike: yeah I know but is he going to listen, no I think not!  
  
Jess: *drops Vash * can u belive this big haired freak in a red bathrobe tried to break in my house? Well that's the last time he'll mess with me!  
  
Mike/Cady: * laughing *  
  
Jess: what r u laughing at??  
  
Mike: that guy is a friend not an enemy Jess: o oops  
  
Vash: * lying stunned on the floor shaking every 5 seconds *  
  
Jess: sry Vash didn't mean to hurt u, but DON'T sneak up on me like that  
  
Vash: sry but, um, well, Cady Mike u explain  
  
Cady: well basically Mike was about 2 be killed by Kathryn's little gang and like Vash did 4 me he saved Mike before her assassins got to kill him and he was aloud to choose 1 person to join our gang and he- well we chose u!  
  
Jess: wait a minute so I am now involved in gang warfare??  
  
Vash: * falls to the ground * NO its not gang warfare! Y does every1 say that that!!!?  
  
Mike/Cady/Jess: because it is!  
  
Vash: * falls to ground * o u people will never get it let me explain the rest u can bring 2 or 3 pets and anything else u want or need  
  
Jess: COOL! I guess I will bring my clothes and my powerstick, oh mike u have yours with u 2!  
  
Mike: yup I carry it everywhere!  
  
Jess: so do I, well anyway then I'll just bring one of my dogs, my money and that's all 4 now!  
  
Vash: WAIT A MINUTE WHO SAIS ANYTHING ABOUT DOGS!!!?  
  
Jess: I DID!!!  
  
Vash: um, uh well, uh, no arguments here! Go ahead bring them I think they r cute and um well uh kureneko like dogs anyway!  
  
Jess: o good that's what I thought = )  
  
Vash: now come on u can say goodbye to your family on our way out  
  
Jess: I know I am, but how am I going to explain where I am going??  
  
Vash: just tell them that you've been excepted to some kind of child prodigy school or something  
  
Jess: I think I can do that well be right back Cady/Mike/Vash: * hear voices some shocked some happy, then hear door close *  
  
Vash: Cady u know the drill  
  
Cady: Yup  
  
Mike: drill? * grabbed by Vash and flung out the with Cady as Vash jumps down after them * WHAT is going on???  
  
Cady: don't worry this wasn't a very high house Wolfwood is going to catch us in his car as he is driving by, don't worry he is good at it!  
  
Mike: * sarcastically * o that's all, ok I am fine now!  
  
Mike/Cady/Vash: * land in their original seats *  
  
Jess: ha ha! wow Wolfwood u r a good driver!  
  
Wolfwood: thnx, now lets go get something to eat already!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there is now another character in RaveRoom u will find out more about her in my next chapter! 


End file.
